Badlands
by lilmickey2008
Summary: HM and X-Men: Evolution crossover. When Michael is dragged away to a mission at the Xavier Institute, Miley heads there to track him down, and boy, does it ever hit the fan when she gets there...
1. Recruitment

**AN: This Idea just came to me. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Recruitment**

**Michael Harris was driving home from school after about 12:00 PM. He was looking forward to staying home and playing some video games. After a hard day at school, he deserved to take in some rest and relaxation. As he pulled up, he noticed an odd van parked outside. He shrugged at the suspicion pouring over him, and he walked inside. As he approached his living room, he saw Charles, and Melody talking to three very familiar people. **

"**Michael, come in, we were just talking about you." Charles said. "Have a seat."**

"**I'll stand." Michael said. "What's going on?"**

"**Allow me to introduce myself." The bald man in the chair said politely. "My name is Charles Xavier, headmaster of Xavier Institute for Gifted students. This is Ororo Monroe, and Logan."**

"**Why are you here?" Michael asked.**

"**Because we need your help in a particular...matter." Xavier said. "See, we have a problem that is plaging our school."**

"**Someone or something is attacking kids around our school." Ororo said.** **"We have absolutely no idea who or what that thing is."**

"**So, you want me to come to this school to keep an eye out and to find this thing, and to put a stop to it?" Michael said. **

"**Pretty much." Ororo said.**

"**Where am I going to stay?" Michael asked. **

"**At the institute with the rest of the students." Xavier said. "You will be posing as a student there."**

"**Okay, I'll do it." Michael said agreeing. "Anything else I should know?" **

"**Seeing as how Your brother and Stepsister have already heard about this, you can't tell anybody else about this." Xavier said.**

"**Not anybody?" Michael asked. "Not even-"**

"**Not even Miley, I'm afraid." Ororo said.**

**Michael walked up to his front window and looked out towards the Stewart's residence. He had no idea how he could keep this a secret from her. He barely kept the Dark Tournament a secret from her.**

"**Okay, when do I leave?" Michael asked.**

"**We will leave you a few days to prepare, then we will be back." Xavier said. "Until then, we want you to stay here, and avoid Miley."**

"**Wait, why?" Michael asked.**

"**So you don't go blabbing off to her, that's why!" Logan said.**

"**Why don't you go howl at the moon, you SOB?" Michael shot back. **

**Before he could take a step towards Logan, Xavier moved between them. "We would love to stay but we have to get back to the institute to make preparations." Xavier waved goodbye, and the three walked out of the door.**

"**So, what are you going to tell Miley?" Melody asked. **

"**I'll handle that." Michael said. "You keep your mouths shut about this. Okay?" **

**Melody and Charles nodded, and Michael climbed the stairs to his room. He had some serious things to think about.**

**AN: How was it? Okay, next chapter, Michael departs for his new temporary home. R&R!**


	2. I Hate Goodbyes

**AN: Now we pick up right when it is time to leave. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: I Hate Goodbyes**

**Michael sat in his room, looking at his packed suitcase at the other end of his bed. He had to leave for the Xavier institute very soon, and he didn't want to run into Miley, because if he did, she will ask him where he was going, and he couldn't lie to her, not again. He leaned back, and looked at the two pictures of him and Miley on his computer desk. One was of him and Miley, the other was of him and Hannah. He knew that he was going to miss her deeply. Once he sat back on his bed, a knock came from his door.**

"**Who is it?" Michael asked in a daze.**

"**It's me." Michael heard from the other side of the door. It was Miley, and she had the tone in her voice that she wanted to talk to him about something. What, was the question.**

"**Come in." Michael said, sitting up on his bed. He knew that he had to face her sooner or later. She opened the door, and she had a look of sadness on her face. She sat down next to him. **

"**You're leaving me again." Miley said.**

"**Miley, I'm coming back." Michael said. Miley looked at him, and Michael saw tears in her beautiful blue eyes. Michael brought her close, and placed her head against his shoulder.**

"**Shh. Don't cry. I'll be back in about a week or two." Michael said, patting her head as she softly cried into his shoulder.**

"**Just...just be careful. Okay?" Miley asked.**

"**Of course." Michael said. He heard a horn come from outside, and saw Ororo standing by a small car. Michael got up, smiled at Miley, kissed her goodbye, and walked out of his room. Miley sadly waved goodbye as he left out of her view.**

**AN: Okay, sorry if it was short, next time, Michael meets his new roommates, as will he see some familiar faces. As always, R&R! **


	3. Warm Welcomes

**AN: Now the real fun begins. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Warm Welcomes**

**Kitty Pryde sat in the main room of the Xavier Mansion, reading a magazine, looking at the photo ads for the newest fashions. She twirled her hair around her fingers as she thumbed through the magazine.** **She was enjoying herself, relaxing calmly, until...**

**WHAM.**

**Kitty looked up and saw Rogue sitting on the couch right next to her. Rogue playfully slapped her beside her head, and in that thick Southern accent of her, asked her, "What's up, Cat?"**

"**Nothing really." Kitty said. "Just waiting for Storm to come back with the new student."**

"**Man, Xavier said that this kid had powers that rivaled his own." Rogue said.**

"**Do you know who it is?" Kitty asked her.**

"**Some boy from Malibu named Michael. Why?" Rogue asked. Kitty sat up at the mention of his name.**

"**No reason." Kitty said. She got up from her couch, and ran into her room. Rogue shrugged her shoulders, and stretched on the couch.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael sat in the passenger's seat of the Blackbird as Ororo flew it through the blue skies. Michael hated himself for the fact that he had made Miley cry before he left, and he also hated that he couldn't tell her what she was really doing out here. **

"**We are here, Michael." Ororo said as she brought the Blackbird down in the airspace of the Xavier Institute. Michael knew that this was going to be very interesting. As the ramp of the Blackbird let down, Michael grabbed suitcase, and walked down the ramp. As soon as he walked into the hangar, he saw a read head, and Prof. Xavier.**

"**Ah, Michael. I see that you arrived all right." Xavier said.**

"**Besides a little jet lag, I am no worse for the wear." Michael said with a sleepy smile.**

"**Jean here will show you to your room." Xavier said. Jean smiled and began walking to his room. Michael followed and watched her as she walked. As he began to look down...**

'**Stop staring at my ass.' **

**Michael jumped back, and blushed badly. **_**So, she can read minds, huh? I better watch myself, and my step.**_** Michael put on a stupid smile, and walked into his room.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside the Xavier Institute, David Falcone and William Belmont stood there, eying the place at a safe distance.**

"**Okay, I'll bite. Why are we here?" William asked the Wolf Demon.**

"**Because, after I defeated Nightmare, I needed to unwind." David said coldly.**

"**Is there any reason why I am here?" William whined.**

"**I need the company." David said. "Now, let's go greet Michael shall we?" David said calmly, walking towards the Xavier institute. William shrugged his shoulders, and followed suit.**

**AN:It seems that Michael has some visitors in David and William. Next time, Michael challenges the Danger Room. As always, R&R! **


	4. Friends and Family

**AN: Now we see what happens when Michael takes on the Danger Room. Plus, we see what his relationship with Kitty is. R&R!**

**Chapter Four: Friends and Family**

"**No." Michael said, backing away from the 'danger suit' Scott was dangling in front of him.**

"**You have to wear this if you are going into the danger room. Rules are rules." Scott said in a demeaning voice.**

"**THAT is supposed to protect me? Please. I'll have more protection if I fought in jeans and a t-shirt." Michael said.**

"**Look, anyone who trains in the Danger Room has to wear these. And that means you too." Scott said. Michael let out a low growl and snatched the suit from Scott. He walked away to put the suit on. Scott turned to leave, and ran into Rogue.**

"**What's up?" Scott asked Rogue.**

"**Kitty." Rogue said. "She's been acting really funny ever since that new kid showed up."**

"**Maybe she has a crush on him." Scott said.**

"**No." Rogue said. "I don't know what it is, but we better watch him."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael stood in the Danger Room, ready for the test that Prof. Xavier had in mind for him. He hated the suit that he had on. He wanted to wear the white dragon cloak that he had brought with him. Of course, he knew the less that the X-men knew, the better. So he will show off some of his powers, but not all of them, of course. **

**Michael knew that he could pass this test easily. He looked up at the spectators for his test. He saw Logan, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Rogue, and Kitty. He let out a small smile. Oh, this is going to be really fun...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Okay, here we go." Xavier said. He pressed a button, and the danger simulation began. Michael looked on as a tentacle took a swipe at him, which he dodged very easily. Michael let out a small yawn, took out his sword, and sliced at the tentacle, leaving nothing for the audience to see but a bunch of flashes. When the dust cleared, Michael stood before a machine that was in pieces.**

"**I take it that I am done?" Michael said out loud. **

**Everybody watched in stunned silence as Michael walked out of the danger room to face the audience. **

"**Impressive." Logan said. "Looks like you can give the Brotherhood a run for their money."**

"**If I can get a crack at them." Michael said walking away.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling as a million thoughts ran through his mind. First, he kept on thinking on how Miley was doing without him. Second, he thought about this mysterious enemy.**

"**Hey, are you in there?" Kitty's voice came from the outside of his door. **

"**Come in." Michael said. He sat up as Kitty came into the room.**

"**It's been a while." Kitty said. **

"**It has." Michael said, looking away.**

"**How have things been going for you?" Kitty said.**

"**I met a girl back in Malibu, and I have been pretty busy lately." Michael said.**

"**I know." Kitty said sitting next to him. "I know that you have been dating Hannah Montana, and I also know that you have competed in the Dark Tournament."**

"**Yeah. Thanks." Michael said. Charles couldn't keep his mouth shut for the life of him. He was going to get him back later.**

"**Okay, tell me." Kitty said. "Why are you here, really?"**

"**I can't tell you, **_**cousin, **_**because I was sworn to secrecy by Prof. Xavier." Michael said. Kitty got up, gave out a small stretch, and gave Michael a tight hug.**

"**It's good to see you again." Kitty said. "Hey, whatever happened to that wolf demon you were friends with?"**

"**I don't know." Michael said. "I wonder when I will see him again."**

"**Sooner than you think." David said from behind him. Michael turned around and jumped back at the sight of his friend.**

"**Damn it don't do that!" Michael said. "What are you doing here anyway?"**

"**I'm bored, so I decided to follow you out here." David said. He was dressed in a Sith Master like robe.**

"**I can't believe that you were recruited by the X-Men." William said.**

"**Believe it. He won't even tell me what he is really doing out here." Kitty said, nudging him. **

"**Rightfully so. You can't keep a secret." Michael said.**

"**I can so!" Kitty pouted. "Nobody knows that Jean dyes her hair." William, David, and Michael looked at each other, and then back at her.**

"**Oops." Kitty said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Logan was in his room, minding his own business, when...**

'**Logan.'**

'**Chuck. What's wrong?'**

'**I sense two very powerful beings in Michael's room. Hurry over there right away, I'm sending the rest of the students as well.'**

'**Gotcha.' Logan threw out his claws, and ran towards Michael's room.**

**AN: Next chapter, a confrontation and Michael head out to a new school. R&R!**__


	5. Brawling with the Brotherhood

**AN: How will Michael contend at a new school? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Five: Brawling with the Brotherhood**

**Logan, Storm, Jean, and Scott were all running towards Michael's room, per orders of Prof. Xavier. He said there was two powers that were very strong in the room. As the three braced each other for what awaited on the other side of the door...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Someone's here." David said suddenly.**

"**Who?" Kitty asked.**

"**Jean, Scott, and Logan." David said. William walked over to the window, and opened it. William hopped out first, and then David got on the window still. He looked back at Michael and Kitty.**

"**We will be back." David said before disappearing. As soon as they were out of sight, his door burst open, and Logan, Jean, and Scott came into the room, looking around for the intruders.**

"**Are you guys all right?" Jean asked Michael and Kitty.**

"**Yeah, we were just talking, what do you think is wrong?" Michael asked.**

"**Chuck said there was someone in here." Logan growled, claws drawn.**

"**Well, as you can see, it's just us." Kitty said nervously.**

"**Sure." Scott said. "Anyway, you better get some sleep, because tomorrow you start school."**

"**Wait, I am already in a school. Why do I have to go to another one?" Michael complained.**

"**If you are staying here, you have to go to the same school as the rest of us." Jean said.**

"**Great." Michael said sarcastically. "Just great."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

**Michael was getting ready for school. He decided to fly there instead of letting Scott drive them there. Just as he put his backpack on, he heard a knock at the door.**

"**Yeah." Michael said, opening the door.**

"**Here's your schedule." Kitty said, handing him his schedule. He eyed it, and realized something.**

"**Why am I in all basic classes?" Michael asked her.**

"**Because we couldn't get any of your transcripts without arousing suspicion." Kitty said. "Ready to go?"**

"**Yeah, I am flying there though." Michael said, walking out of his room.**

"**You aren't riding with us?" Kitty asked.**

"**Nope. Later." Michael said, disappearing in a flash. Kitty just stood there in amazement of his speed.**

"**Ready to go?" Kurt said, appearing behind Kitty.**

"**Yeah, let's go."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fred, Lance, and Pietro were standing outside of school, waiting for the X-Men to arrive. Oh, how fun this day was going to be. **

"**Where are they?" Lance said, waiting for them to show up.**

**Fred, munching on some candy he had stole earlier, spoke in with his two cents. "Maybe they aren't coming."**

"**Unlikely." Pietro hissed. "Those goody two shoes won't miss a day of school for anything." Pietro looked up, and saw a kid wearing black jeans, and a white shirt. This kid looked new, and needless to say, he was going to be a target for the Brotherhood. **

"**Hey, look at the squirt!" Fred laughed as Michael approached.**

"**You talking to me, wide load?" Michael shot back. Lance and Pietro snickered loudly.**

"**Hey watch who you are talking to!" Fred yelled. "Do you know who I am?"**

"**A human blimp who is about to get knocked on his ass?" Michael spat at him. Fred didn't like that. Fred cocked his hand back, and was about to strike. Lance and Pietro watched as Fred seemingly froze up. Then, out of nowhere, Fred fell over, seemingly knocked out by a single blow from Michael.**

"**Next?" Michael said to Lance and Pietro. They both stood still. **

"**Good." Michael smiled. "Now if you will excuse me." Michael leaped over Fred's unconscious body, and continued into the building.**

"**Who is that kid?" Lance said.**

"**I don't know, but he might be a problem for us." Pietro said.**

**AN: Next chapter, the first day at school. R&R! **


	6. First Day Blues

**AN: His first day at school won't be an uneventful one, as you will see.**

**Chapter Six: First Day Blues**

**Michael was calmly walking through the school, heading to the office, looking for the office. As he saw it and walked up to it, he noticed that Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt running up to him. **

"**Whoa, how did you get here before us?" Scott asked.**

"**I'm just faster than your car, I guess." Michael said, nonchalantly.**

"**What powers do you have?" Kurt asked.**

"**Look, I can tell you, but then I would have to kill you." Michael said. That earned him a bunch of looks from Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt. Michael laughed and said, "I'm kidding! Man, you guys need to lighten up." Michael walked into the office, and Kitty stared intently at her cousin.**

_**Jerk,**_** Kitty thought.**

_**I heard that. **_**Michael thought back.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**David and William were walking around the city, bored and almost out of place. It would be at least another hour before Michael will be let out of school. So, to pass the time, David and William decided to head around and look at the city. Along the way, they came to an bench and decided to take a rest.**

"**Okay, what's up?" William asked. "We have been here for about two days, and we have seen no hide or hair of this guy."**

"**He is picking his spot." David said. "He won't jump unless he sees the perfect time and opportunity to do so."**

"**That will be when exactly?" William asked.**

"**Sooner or later, most likely." David said. "How is the question."**

"**Anyway, why is Michael out here working for the X-Men?" William asked.**

"**Charles Xavier doesn't have the balls to kill someone. That is the only reason why he is out here with them, his past exploits make him a prime candidate to take this guy out, whoever and whatever this guy is." David said, he gout up and began to walk away.**

"**Where are we going?" William asked following him.**

"**To the school." David said. "Something very interesting is about to happen."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael was ready to head home, well, back to the Xavier institute, anyway. He was bored, and ready to go to sleep. Of course he didn't count on one important loose end.**

"**Hey wait up!" A voice called. Michael turned around, and saw Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt running up behind him. "Why are you leaving so fast?"**

"**I'm ready to go to sleep." Michael said. "Besides, all of that crap that they taught me today I already know." Michael looked up, and saw the Brother hood lurching towards them.**

"**Great, what do they want?" Jean said.**

"**Probably payback after I knocked out Whale boy earlier." Michael said proudly. As soon as The Brotherhood approached, Michael sensed a familiar energy.**

_**Oh no. He wouldn't try that crap now, would he? **_**Michael thought. He looked up, and dove out of the way, as Rayzor landed with a loud thud in the same spot, he looked around, and smiled.**

"**Why so serious?" Rayzor said.**

**AN: What movie did that line come from? Next time, the fight scene. R&R!**


	7. Blown Cover

**AN: Rayzor has arrived. How will the students handle it? Read and find out!**

**Chapter Seven: Blown Cover**

**Rayzor stood there, eyeing the Brotherhood with a certain look of intent on his face. Michael pretended to be in shock at the sight of this creature, but he knew that it was really David as his wolf form. Michael had to get rid of Kurt, Rogue, and Kitty, but how? That's when he had an idea. Communicate with David telepathically. Michael began as Rayzor stood there, angry.**

_**David, listen to me. **_**Michael began. **_**Run off the Brotherhood. I will deal with Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.**_

_**Fine, I will do that. **_**David said. **_**I am going to have some fun with them then.**_

_**Whatever you want, but DON'T kill them. **_

_**Hn.**_

"**What are you waiting for, RUN!!!" Michael yelled at Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. The three young X-Men, who nodded in agreement, and ran off, probably to find someone to help fight that thing. Michael turned to Lance, Pietro, and Fred. **

"**Well, now that you have met my buddy, maybe it's time to play." Michael said sinisterly. In a bright flash, A white dragon appeared, and it smiled it's teeth at its assumed prey.**

"**Let's play."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MALIBU**

**Melody sat in Michael's room, playing his video games. He had frequent contact with her, telling him about all of his new friends, and seeing his cousin, Kitty again. It seems that Michael was having a good time out there, of course, only Michael and Melody only knew that the real reason that he was out there. That was going to come back to bite her though. As she was playing her video game, the door to his room burst open to reveal Miley, anger on her face.**

"**Uh, hi. What's up?" Melody asked. Miley answered by grabbing Melody by her shirt collar, and forcing her against his wall.**

"**WHERE IS HE!?" Miley shrieked. **

"**In a trial run at a school!" Melody said. Miley thumped her against at the wall.**

"**WHERE IS HE REALLY!?" Miley screamed again. Melody, still trying to recover from having her brains scrambled, confessed.**

"**Okay. He's at the Xavier Institute, tracking some goon named Armageddon." Melody said calmly, trying to calm down Miley. "He didn't want you to know that because cares too much to let anything happen to you. He really loves you Miley."**

**Miley didn't know what to say. She shoved Melody towards the door. **

"**Let's go." Miley said gruffly.**

"**Where?" Melody asked.**

"**The Xavier Institute." Miley said, walking outside.**

**AN: Oh, crap. Miley is heading to the Xavier institute. What will happen when she gets there? No more story until I get some reviews! **


	8. Keep Your Friends Close

**AN: Now we see the aftermath of Michael's and David's little scrap with the Brotherhood.**

**Chapter Eight: Keep Your Friends Close**

**Michael and David were walking to the** **Xavier Institute after scaring off the brotherhood, or what's was left of them. After they had scared them off, Michael knew that he had to go and explain what had happened to the rest of the X-Men. What he was going to say, that was going to be the hard part. **

"**What are you going to say?" William asked as they walked.**

"**I don't know." Michael said. "Thanks to Mr. Attitude here, I have to think of some great big lie that won't expose the real reason that I am out here."**

"**Whoa, how is this my fault?" David asked Michael.**

"**You just had to bring out Rayzor out for a quick game of chance, didn't you?" Michael asked the wolf demon. **

"**I was just having some fun." David said innocently.**

"**That is not going to help me." Michael said to him. "Well, at least things can't get any worse now."**

**As they rounded a corner, William saw two very familiar looking females outside of the Xavier institute.**

"**Michael, isn't that Miley and Melody?" William said, pointing to the two females. Michael looked at the women he was pointing at, and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. **

"**Crap. Why couldn't keep her big mouth shut?" Michael said, hiding behind a bush.**

"**Now what?" David asked. Michael thought for a minute, and then he decided.**

"**Let's head into town until the heat cools down." Michael said. William and David nodded, and followed the young hero into the town. Little did they know, they were being watched...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xavier never hear of such a tale from the three of his students. Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt said that out of nowhere, a giant werewolf came and spoke in a language that no one knew about.**

"**Where did they go?" Xavier asked.**

"**We don't know." Rogue said. "We left them there and came back here." **

"**Hmm." Xavier said. "This could be a problem. We have enough trouble without this breathing down our necks."**

"**So, what now?" Ororo asked.**

"**Ororo, you and Logan and Jean head out there and see if you can find that thing." Xavier said. Logan and Ororo nodded, and headed out to find this guy, or thing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Miley and Melody were sitting in a car, outside of the Xavier institute, waiting for Michael to show up. Miley wanted to catch him in the act, and Melody reluctantly agreed.**

"**This is a really bad idea." Melody said.**

"**Why do you think that?" Miley asked.**

"**Maybe there was a really good reason why he didn't want you to know that he was doing this." Melody said. "He wants you to stay out of danger so that he can do this without the risk of losing someone that he loves."**

"**Really?" Miley said.**

"**Yeah, really." Melody replied. Miley let out a small smile. Melody smiled back. She looked at the institute, and just wondered what her stepbrother was up to.**

"**Melody, why is the car smoking?" Miley asked. Melody looked towards her, and she saw smoke coming into the car. Miley and Melody breathed in the smoke, and started to feel sleepy. Both tried to get out of the car, but they were unsuccessful. Soon enough, they succumbed to the smoke. Out of nowhere, a mysterious man appeared, grinning ear to ear.**

"**My, my. Well, it looks like I am going to have some company." He grinned menacingly.**

**Armageddon has arrived early...**

**AN: Oh, my. Things are getting serious. Next time, Michael gets some news, and not good news. R&R! **


	9. Exposed

**AN: Something bad is about to go down in this brief chapter. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine: Exposed**

**David, William and Michael were sitting in an ice cream parlor, contemplating their next move.**

"**Here." David said, handing Michael a picture.**

"**What's this?" Michael asked.**

"**Armageddon." David told him. Michael stared at the man on the picture, and he looked like a really normal boy, oddly enough. He had short rough looking hair, and a scar over his eye.**

"**How did you get this?" Michael asked. **

"**I have some connections." David said calmly.**

"**Sweet man, thanks." Michael said. "Now I can begin looking for this goon."**

"**Whaat about the X-Men?" William asked.**

"**They couldn't kill Magneto, so it looks like it is one me." Michael said.**

"**On us, you mean." David said. "We came all they way out here, and we might as well stay until this thing is done."**

"**Yeah, we are a team, and we are going to fight like one." William said. Michael smiled, and was about to say something before his cell phone rang. He picked it up and saw that Melody was calling him.**

"**Yes, Melody." Michael said.**

"**No, this is not Melody, young dragon." A sinister voice said into the receiver. "But she is having a quite nice time with me."**

"**Who the hell is this?" Michael said in a whisper. David used his Jagan to listen in on the conversation. **

"**Now, now. Temper." Armageddon said calmly. "Is that anyway to talk to me?" **

"**Cut the shit. Where is Melody and Miley?" Michael spat.**

"**They are right here with me." Armageddon sneered. "Let me just say, Miley is really pretty." Michael hear Miley shriek in the background.**

"**You son of a bitch. If you touch them, I swear, I'll-**

"**You'll what?" Armageddon said. "You have no idea where we all are. Also, I believe that you are the one that can really give me a run for my money."**

"**What do you want?" Michael asked him.**

"**I have what I want, and you can't stop me." Armageddon said. "Now, Miley, Melody, and me are going to have a little fun..."**

**Before a death threat could escape his lips, the phone hung up. Michael looked at William and David. **

"**What's happening?" William asked.**

"**Armageddon has Miley and Melody." Michael said.**

"**Let's go." David said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Miley sat in a dark place along side Melody. Needless to say, she was scared stiff. She only hoped that Michael was going to come soon. He was going to help them. He was going to save them.**

**Hopefully...**

**AN: Next chapter, true identities revealed. Read and enjoy! **


	10. Time For A Hero

**AN: Michael has to go after Armageddon in order to save the two girls he loves the most. Will he save them in time? Well...**

**Chapter Ten: Time For A Hero**

**Michael wanted to tear Armageddon limb from limb as soon as he saw him and heard what he had did to Miley and Melody. He would get them back safe and sound, no problem. Armageddon was really going to get it now. Michael was going to make him pay very dearly for putting his hands on his girls. The price for harming his loved ones?**

**Death.**

"**So, what do we do now?" William asked.**

"**We clear our heads, and go after this SOB." David answered. **

"**How do we 'clear our heads', so to speak?" William asked.**

"**Burn some bridges, and by saying that, I mean, take care of some things before we go after Armageddon."**

"**Meaning?" William hesitated.**

"**Come clean to the X-Men about the real reason that we are here." Michael said suddenly. David and William looked at him like he had lost his mind, and judging by the way he was thinking and acting, that wasn't a too far off guess.**

"**Are you sure?" David asked Michael.**

"**For Miley and Melody." Michael said looking at them. David and William shared a glance, and nodded in agreement. **

"**Thanks. Let's go." Michael said. David and William began their journey back to the Xavier institute.**

_**God, please let Miley and Melody be all right...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Xavier was studying the security cameras very carefully. He was watching as smoke filled a car, and two burly figures took two young girls out of a car. Xavier knew that it had to be Miley and Melody. That meant that only Armageddon was behind this, and he wanted to lure Michael to his place for an unknown reason, but why?**

"**What's up, Chuck?" Logan asked, entering with Jean and Scott.**

"**There was an abduction outside our grounds earlier today." Xavier said.**

"**Who was abducted?" Jean asked.**

"**Miley Stuart, and Melody Song." Xavier said. "Those are two young women very close to Michael."**

"**Why would he take them?" Scott asked.**

"**Because," Xavier said, turning to the three students, "Armageddon hopes to use Michael's hidden power to take over the world. He is going to do something that I do not know yet."**

"**So that's why you wanted him out here, so he could deal with this goon, right?" ogan asked.**

"**Exactly. Now I fear that bringing him here might cause civilian casualties." Xavier said. He looked up, and saw Michael enter the institute, followed by two unfamiliar young men.**

"**Better go and face him, then." Xavier said leaving the room. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael was pacing back and forth, like a cage lion. He knew that he couldn't waste any more precious time standing here with these useless mutants.**

"**Calm down." David said. **

"**How can I?" Michael said. "Miley and Melody are God's knows where, and I can't save them unless I go and find them."**

"**I take it that you know what has happened, Michael." Xavier said.**

"**Yeah, my girlfriend and stepsister was jacked from right in front of your fucking school!" Michael yelled.**

"**Watch your mouth, kid." Logan said.**

"**Kiss off." Michael shot back.**

"**Look, we need to go after him, if we sit around and wait he will kill them." William said. **

"**And who are you?" Scott asked. William stepped right into his face.**

"**We are his friends, unlike you who took someone else's girl and is a total asshole hidden by some glasses." William said.**

"**Also," David interjected, "our powers are inherited, not some mutant nonsense."**

"**Like you are any stronger than us." Logan said. "Can you heal yourself after taking damage? I bet you can't."**

"**Well, asshole, there is a flaw in your logic there." David said. "Do you know that all it takes to stop a self healing enemy is an attack that can kill him in a single hit? Because Michael, William and myself all know an attack that can do just that. Do you?"**

**Dead silence.**

_**Thought so.**_

"**How are you going to get Miley and Melody back?" Jean asked Michael.**

"**Leave that to me." David said. "Just you let me worry about that."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Armageddon was staring at his two trophies, as you would call them. Miley and Melody were sound asleep in their prison cell, awaiting their fate. Armageddon soon would have the all powerful Dragon of the Mind in his clutches. He knew that Michael would try to rescue the two women that he loved, and that is why Armageddon kidnapped them both. It would just be a little while longer.**

_**Armageddon is coming soon...**_

**AN: Next time, the crew goes after Armageddon, and the most tragic thing happens. R&R, and go Cardinals! Happy Superbowl Sunday everyone!!! **


	11. The Pain Of Loss Part One

**AN: The unthinkable happens....**

**Chapter Eleven: The Pain Of Loss**

**Michael, David and William sat outside of a dark looking house, eyeing out the place. Michael couldn't help but feel so helpless. The two girls that he held so dearly were in mortal danger, and he could do nothing but stand by and wonder if they were okay or not.**

"**Look." William said, pointing to three familiar looking goons lurking around. Michael eyed them, and red anger ran through his body.**

"**Fred, Pietro, and Lance." Michael growled. **

"**The same goons that we ran into earlier?" David asked.**

"**The very same." Michael said. "Let's get them." David and William watched as Michael ran towards the three henchmen.**

"**Now what are we doing out here?" Fred asked Pietro.**

"**Look how many times do I have to tell you?" Pietro said impatiently. "Armageddon wants us to stay out here and watch for any suspicious activity. You know, if anybody or anything is coming that doesn't look right." **

"**This is boring." Lance grumbled. "You two have fun chasing ghosts. I am going inside to talk with Armageddon."**

"**Jerk." Pietro said as Lance walked off. Almost on cue as Lance left Fred and Pietro in the front yard of the gloomy looking fortress, he felt a very scary aura come over the two of them.**

"**Something is very eerie about this place." Fred said. "I don't like it."**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean." Pietro said. "Like, out of nowhere, this spooky feeling came out of nowhere. Let's go inside."**

**Fred nodded,, and as they turned to leave, a very familiar voice, and it was not friendly.**

"**Going somewhere?" The voice said. Fred and Pietro turned around, and saw him. Michael was there, but he wasn't on the ground. He was floating, and his eyes were glowing white. When he spoke, the words that came out of his mouth were scary as he spoke very little.**

"**Where is he!?" Michael commanded to know. David and William were at his side, but at a somewhat distance. They knew that it would be best to stay at a distance while he did his thing. Something big was about to happen. As for Fred and Pietro, however, it looked as though they were going to need a change of underwear when Michael gets done with them. If they lived, of course, and that decision would be up to the floating pissed off maniac.**

"**I'll ask again." Michael said in a sweet, but homicidal tone. "WHERE IS HE!?"**

"**Inside." Fred stuttered. **

"**Thanks." Michael said calmly, and in a puff that David and William could just barely detect, they disappeared. David and William were standing side boy side with Michael as he juust stared at the castle. It was a good three minutes before he spoke.**

"**He knows we are here." Michael said. **

"**Ready to do this?" William asked his friends.**

"**Yeah." David nodded, and he looked at Michael, who only nodded in agreement.**

"**Let's go." With those words, the three friends ran into the house, and ready to face god knows what.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Armageddon sat up as he sensed three powerful energies enter his palace. He knew that the three heroes where now on their way to save these girls. As was the case, he was ready for them.**

"**They are here. Find them." Armageddon said to Lance. He nodded, and ran out of the room. Armageddon stood, removed his cloak, and stood, showing his muscles.**

_**Come, little Dragon. I am ready.**_

**Miley and Melody stood, chained by the wrist to each other, and as soon as Armageddon sent Lance out to face the intruders, the girls knew they were saved. But fate always rear their ugly heads in situations like this.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael, William and David frantically ran towards the basement of the home where Armageddon, Miley and Melody waited. Just as they rounded a corner, they ran right into Avalanche, A.K.A. Lance.**

"**Well, well, well." Lance all but chuckled. "Look what the cat dragged in. Looks like I will have the honors of taking care of you three all to myself."**

**David leaned in to Michael ear, and whispered. "We will take care of him, you go and confront Armageddon."**

"**Michael nodded, and took off past Lance in a blur. The only thing on his mind was getting his hands on Armageddon, and saving Miley and Melody.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael arrived at the cellar, and was face to face with the devil himself, Armageddon. Now was the time to end this.**

"**Hello, Michael. So nice of us to finally meet." Armageddon said in that cocky tone.**

"**I would return the favor, but since I am about to kill you, I am not going to waste my breath." Michael shot back.**

"**Well, let's bring some other people to the party, shall we?" Armageddon said. He disappeared for only a few moments, but when he did reappear, he had brought Miley and Melody with him.**

"**Are you guys all right?" Michael asked. They both nodded, and Michael felt himself breathe easy a little bit.**

"**See the reason why I took these fine young women is for the fact that I wanted to bring out your true power." Armageddon hissed. "That little display outside was good, but not enough. See the only way to bring out such power is to hit you emotionally. And to hit you emotionally, I have to kill someone you love right in front of you."**

**Michael eyes went wide. That is when he knew that he had to do something. He acted fast, and before Armageddon could react, Michael knocked him back away from Miley and Melody. With him out of the way, Michael untied both Miley and Melody.**

"**Thank god!" Miley yelled, throwing her arms around Michael in a tight hug.**

"**Thanks, man." Melody said. "Any idea on how to get out of here?"**

"**Not so fast.." Armageddon growled, getting to his feet. "What I want, I get."**

"**You lost, so why don't you die already?" Michael hissed. That is when Armageddon pulled out a small gun. He raised it quickly, and immediately Michael was tussling with him trying to get the gun, and in all of the panic and confusion, a single shot was fired. Michael continued to fight with** **Armageddon until he heard someone shriek his name.**

"**Michael!" He turned around, and saw who the bullet had hit.**

**Miley.**

**Michael was immediately at her side, cradling her head in his arms.**

"**Miley, please, stay with me." Michael said, crying. Miley looked into his blue eyes, raised her blood covered hand to his cheek, and whispered three little words.**

"**I love you." Miley closed her eyes, and Michael felt her life leave her. Armageddon chuckled as he soon did what he said he would do.**

**He killed the girl that he loved.**

**AN: That's not the end of the story. Read for more, and congratulations to the Pittsburgh Steelers for winning their 6****th**** Superbowl Title! **


	12. The Pain of Loss Part Two

**AN: Something's big is about to happen...**

**Chapter Twelve: The Pain Of Loss Part 2**

**She was dead.**

**Michael stared at her lifeless body on the ground without a pinch of emotion on his face. He didn't cry, he didn't go ballistic, He just stared. Melody was absolutely terrified at the sudden silence. She knew that Michael was going to react at the death of the girl that he loved, how was the question. She looked up at him, and saw the black expression of emotion on his face. Michael calmly walked over, and took her lifeless body in his arms.**

"**Miley..." He said tearfully. "I am so sorry."**

"**Kinda ironic, isn't it?" Armageddon jeered. "You spend your life protecting someone, and in a brink of an eye, there gone. Sad really."**

**Michael turned around, and faced Armageddon. But something was different, he wasn't him anymore. Michael was gone, and in his eyes, were nothing Melody has ever seen before, and by the judge of things, neither has Armageddon. He looked a little shocked, and scared ot of his mind.**

"**Yes! The power!" Armageddon screamed. As soon as Michael turned to face him, his demeanor changed. He started to back away slowly. He knew that he had crossed the line, and it was too late to do anything. At this time, David and William were standing at the top of the steps.**

"**What's going on?" David asked, calling down to Melody.**

"**I don't know." Melody called back.**

"**We should help him." William said.**

"**And get slaughtered as well?" David asked. "No thank you." William shook his head as Michael advanced on Armageddon. Armageddon tried to attack him, but they were ineffective.**

"**Look, I am sorry, but it wasn't my fault." Armageddon pleaded. Michael said not a word, he reached out, grabbed Armageddon's head, and twisted it violently. It was a snap that was heard throughout the basement. David and William were at Melody's side in an instant. As if it was on cue, Michael returned to normal. He immediately ran over to Miley.**

"**Guys, I know what I have to do." Michael said, tearfully.**

"**I know." David said. **

"**Michael, what are you going to do?" Melody asked.**

"**Give her my life force to bring her back." Michael said.**

"**Michael, no!" Melody screamed. "We need you here! You can't die!"**

"**My mind is made up." Michael said sadly. "Everyone, thanks for everything." Michael walked over to Miley, and he lifted her head up, and he pressed his lips to hers. They watched as Miley's body began to glow, and her gunshot wound disappeared. Michael began to feel faint, and right before he closed his eyes, he saw Miley sit up.**

**One last dying vision...**

**AN: Final chapter up next! But not until I get some reviews. With that said, review please! **


	13. All Ends Well?

**AN: the conclusion. Enjoy, faithful readers.**

**Chapter Thirteen: All Ends Well?**

_**Michael was floating in a deep area, surrounded by white. Michael couldn't remember how he got there or what he did to get in this area. He began to walk around slowly and then he stopped suddenly when he ran into a hooded figure. It removed its hood, and Michael saw the all too familiar face.**_

"_**Mom?" Michael asked. The brunette woman looked at the teen, and nodded, smiling the whole time.**_

"_**Yes, Michael, it's me." She said, smiling. "I have been watching you so long with your powers, and I have to admit**_, _**you are doing pretty good for a boy your age."**_

"_**Thanks." Michael said. "Why am I here? Do you know?"**_

"_**You are here because you gave up your life force to save a girl that you truly loved." She said with a small smile.**_

"_**Miley." Michael said. "I am here because I gave my life to save Miley, to being her back and for me to go in her place."**_

"_**There is a problem with that, however." She said, frowning slightly. Michael looked at her with concern.**_

"_**Why? What's wrong?" Michael said with deep concern. She looked at him with deep concern.**_

"_**You are heading back." She said tearfully.**_

"_**What!? I'm dead, aren't I?" Michael asked.**_

"_**No. Your soul was saved by Miley somehow. Don't ask me how, I don't know." She said tearfully. "You are needed down there, and as much as I want you here with me, they need you there. Miley Stewart loves you, and I know that you love her. So, you are going back."**_

"_**Mom, thanks." Michael said.**_

"_**You are welcome, and be good, because I'll be watching." She said.**_

_**Michael hugged his mom, and there was a bright flash....**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Michael slowly opened his eyes, and looked around at his surroundings. He was in the medical wing at the Xavier Institute. He sat up, ignoring the dizziness that poured over him when he did. AS soon as he kicked back the sheets, he heard a tearful, female voice ring out in the room.**

"**I thought you left me, again." The voice rang out. Michael looked around, and saw Miley sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Her cheeks were red and her face was stained with tears.**

"**Look, I am sorry for putting yo through all of this." Michael said. "I wanted to bring you back so badly, I was willing to go in your place."**

"**Did you ever think that I wanted to live without you?" Miley said. "I love you, and I wanted us to be together, not apart. When I saw you laying there, it reminded me about how the first time you left." **

**Michael staggered over to her and pt her into a tight hug. "Look, I am sorry for putting you through all of this."**

"**Next time, think of me before you do something like that, because I can't bear losing you." Miley said, crying.**

"**I will." Michael said, smiling lightly. "I will."**

**THE END **


End file.
